Renaissance
by colakracher
Summary: Eine Person erwacht im Krankenhaus und stellt fest, dass sie nichts mehr weiß, die Zauberwelt ist in Trauer und Aufruhr und die drohende Gefahr rückt immer näher...
1. Prolog

**AN: **Habe das gerade eben geschrieben ^^ Die Idee hatte ich schon vorher, aber ich musste dann immer wieder daran rumfeilen und tja, jetzt hab ich einfach angefangen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste *hehe* 

**Feedback: **Ich kann's nur wiederholen: Immer gern gesehen :)

**Disclaimer: **Gehört natürlich alles nicht mir, nur der Plot *gnihihi*

**Rating: **Ich pack's vorsichtshalber mal zu R, weil ich noch nicht weiß, wie sehr ich ausschweife und so *hüstel* Joa ^^ 

Also okay, let's got. Habt Spaß und geigt mir eure Meinung, yay.

Das Wasser des Sees rauschte leise und beruhigte ihn auf eine seltsame Art. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und ließ sich zurück ins Gras sinken, spürte die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. 

Vogelgezwitscher und der Wind der leise durch die Blätter der Bäume säuselte, vermischten sich mit den Geräuschen des Sees. Ron seufzte erneut, versuchte aber weiterhin, sich auf die Schönheit der Natur zu konzentrieren und die angenehme Ruhe und Friedlichkeit zu genießen. Jedoch bemerkte er wenig später, dass es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.

„Ron?" 

Er öffnete nicht die Augen, wollte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Warum ließ sie ihn nicht einmal für fünf Minuten allein?

„Ron, bitte....sprich mit mir, ja?" 

Nein, ich spreche jetzt nicht mit dir, verdammt. 

„Bitte...." 

Er hörte den flehentlichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme und konnte ihre Traurigkeit fast körperlich spüren. 

„Hermione, kannst du mich nicht bitte einfach in Ruhe lassen?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam dünn und hohl, nicht eine Emotion ließ sich daraus erkennen. 

„Du kannst nicht ewig allein sein." Erwiderte Hermione schlicht und ihre Worte ließen ihn humorlos auflachen. „Ich bin _nie _allein, weil du mich bis jetzt nicht ein einziges Mal aus den Augen gelassen hast. Ich möchte ja nicht undankbar klingen, aber du nervst." 

„Vielleicht würde ich dich nicht nerven, wenn du endlich mal mit mir reden würdest! Du hast in den letzten Stunden nicht ein einziges Wort zu mir gesagt, Ron, nicht eins!" antwortete  die Gryffindor aufgebracht.

„Ich _will _auch nichts sagen. Ich will einfach nur allein sein, kapiert? _Ich _kann nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert, verdammt!" So schroff hatte er es eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, doch kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, sah er schon das Entsetzen in den Augen seiner Freundin.

„Soll...soll das heißen, ich tue so als wäre nichts passiert?" Hermiones Stimme überschlug sich fast und noch bevor Ron irgendetwas hätte erwidern können, hatte sie sich umgedreht und rannte in Richtung Schloss.

Wütend und traurig ließ Ron sich wieder zurück ins Gras fallen und starrte in den blauen Himmel. Er hatte noch verdammt nicht oft geweint in seinem Leben (außer dem einen Mal, als Fred seinen geliebten Schmusehasen zerrissen hatte), doch nun spürte er die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten und darauf drängten, seine Wangen hinab zu rinnen. Und er ließ es zu. Er flüsterte etwas und nach einer Weile wiederholte er es, diesmal lauter.

„Verdammt, komm gefälligst zurück zu uns! Wir brauchen dich doch!" Ein Schluchzen entfloh ihm. „Ich brauche dich doch..." 

Er weinte und schämte sich nicht im geringsten dafür. Es war ihm egal. Eigentlich war ihm alles egal. Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und erhob sich. Egal. Mit diesem Gedanken ging er zurück zum Schloss, um der Abschiedsfeier von Harry James Potter beizuwohnen. 


	2. Kapitel 1

_Kapitel 1_

Ruckartig schlug er die Augen auf. 

Angst.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich zentnerschwer an und er hatte Mühe ihn zu bewegen, doch er schaffte es. Alles war weiß. Wieder drehte er den Kopf. Immer noch war alles weiß und seine Augen brannten.

Wo war er?

Er spürte die Angst immer deutlicher, die mit jedem Tropfen Blut durch seine Adern zu pulsieren schien. Angst. Und Hilflosigkeit. Er wusste nicht wo er war, er hatte Schmerzen im Kopf und überhaupt fühlte er sich ziemlich bewegungsunfähig.

Er hörte etwas. Schritte.

„Hab keine Angst, deine Augen müssen sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen. Du wirst gleich sehen können." 

Eine Frauenstimme. 

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte geduldig zu warten, bis er sehen konnte. Die Frau klang nett, entschied er.

Eine ihm unendlich erschienene Zeit später, erkannte er bereits schemenhafte Umrisse. Noch war alles zwar etwas verschwommen, aber es besserte sich. 

Umrisse wurden zu Formen, Formen wurden zu Gegenständen. Schließlich hatte er seine klare Sicht wiedererlangt und sah sich um. Immer noch spürte er die Angst, doch er verdrängte sie für einen Moment zurück in seinen Hinterkopf. 

Er war in einem Zimmer, dass stand fest. Die Wände waren weiß und karg und nur in der einen Ecke des Raumes stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war ein Fenster, dessen Licht jedoch von zwei bräunlichen Vorhängen ausgeblendet war. Das Zimmer war trotzdem hellerleuchtet, denn die Lampen an der Decke tauchten den ganzen Raum in ein kühles, unpersönliches Licht. 

Dann entdeckte er die Frau.

Sie schien der einzige Farbtupfer in diesem kargen Zimmer zu sein. Das warme rot ihrer kurzen Haare, der angenehme Ton ihrer Haut. 

Und sie lächelte ihn an.

Er beruhigte sich ein wenig und fuhr sich kurz mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt und er musste ziemlich viel Kraft aufbringen, um überhaupt einen Ton heraus zu bringen. 

„Wo...bin ich?" Er erschrak vor seiner eigenen Stimme. Sie klang kratzig und rau. Doch was ihn noch viel mehr beängstigte: Sie klang fremd. 

Die Frau kam näher heran an sein Bett und antwortete schließlich, immer noch lächelnd, „ Im St. Patrick Hospital, London." 

Er runzelte die Stirn, sah aber kurze Zeit später ein, dass das nicht so eine gute Idee war, da diese simple Bewegung einen Schmerz in seinem Kopf auszulösen schien. Und ohne das er seine nächste Frage auch nur gestellt hatte, beantwortete sie auch diese bereits. „Und ich bin deine Mutter. Cathrin Mitchell." 

Er schluckte. Okay. Hier war _eindeutig _was faul. Es war ja schon seltsam eine völlig fremde Stimme aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören, doch nun diese Frau zu sehen die ihm fröhlich verkündete, sie seie seine Mutter, warf ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn. 

Wenn sie seine Mutter war, wieso kannte er sie dann nicht? 

Wieder kroch Panik in ihm empor und er startete keinen Versuch, sie auch nur im Geringsten zu unterdrücken. 

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, wollte sich aufsetzen, aber der Zustand seines Körpers (den er auch nicht genau kannte) machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Schlussendlich lag er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett und kämpfte mit seinen Lungen die den Sauerstoff in schnellen Stößen aus seinem Körper pressten, mit dem Effekt, dass er verdammt schnell atmete und kurz davor war, zu hyperventilieren. 

Die Frau, seine Mutter, reagierte blitzschnell und rannte auf den Flur, um den nächstbesten Arzt zu holen, der ihr über den Weg lief. 

Wenig später stand auch schon ein weißbekittelter Mann neben seinem Bett und presste ihm eine Atemmaske aufs Gesicht. Selbst wenn er versucht hätte, sich gegen die Versuche des Arztes seinen Zustand zu stabilisieren, zu wehren, wäre er vermutlich kläglich gescheitert, denn selbst von dieser geringen Anstrengung die er seit seines Erwachens aufgebracht hatte, schienen seine Muskeln und Nervenstränge schon völlig überarbeitet. 

Also lag er ruhig auf dem Bett und begann langsam, wieder normal zu atmen. 

„Geht es Ihnen besser, Mr. Mitchell?" vernahm er schließlich die Stimme des Arztes, und als er nickte, entfernte dieser die Maske von seinem Gesicht. 

Mr. Mitchell. Wieso verdammt noch mal kannte er diesen Namen nicht?

„Ich lasse Sie nun allein." Mit diesen Worten zog der Arzt sich zurück, nicht ohne Cathrin noch einmal aufmunternd zu zu nicken, und ließ, Mutter und Sohn, im kargen Raum zurück. 

„Ich denke, ich habe dir einiges zu erklären." 

Er nickte. Oh ja. Da gab es eine Menge, die er erklärt haben wollte. 

„Du leidest an Amnesie." 

Ein simpler Satz, der ihm jedoch völlig unerwartet die Beine wegzog. Amnesie.

Deswegen erinnerte er sich an nichts. Er wusste, er hatte einmal etwas über diese Krankheit gehört und jetzt....sollte er daran leiden?

„Du hattest eine Alkoholvergiftung."

Wow, wurde ja immer besser. 

„In deinem Vollrausch bist du die Treppen runtergefallen, bei uns im Haus. Ich habe noch versucht, dich festzuhalten, aber du bist mir aus den Fingern geglitten und..." Mrs.Mitchell brach ab und er sah, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten. Instinktiv streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und sie legte ihre hinein, drückte die seine leicht. Scheinbar gab das ihr den Mut, und die Kraft, fortzufahren. 

„Deine ‚Freunde' haben dich dazu gebracht, so viel Alkohol zu trinken. Du trinkst sonst nicht viel und deswegen hast du auch so stark auf den Alkohol reagiert. Als du also die Treppen runterfielst, schlugst du mit dem Kopf hart auf die Stufen und die Ärzte meinen, dass ist der Grund, weshalb du dich an nichts mehr erinnern kannst. Aber sie schließen es nicht aus, dass du deine Erinnerung bald komplett wieder hast." 

Er nickte langsam. Deswegen tat also sein Kopf so weh. Und das flaue Gefühl im Magen schien ihn auch an seinen Alkoholkonsum erinnern zu wollen. 

„Wie heiße ich?" fragte er leise und schaute langsam auf, in die Augen seiner _Mutter. _Es war ungewohnt, diese für ihn noch völlig fremde, und scheinbar doch so vertraute Frau, ‚Mutter' zu nennen. 

„Marcus. Marcus Mitchell." 

Marcus Mitchell. In Gedanken sprach er sich den Namen ein paar mal vor und nach einer Weile hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, der Name käme ihm bekannt vor. Ob es nun Einbildung oder Tatsache war, konnte er nicht sagen. 

Sanft strich ihm seine Mutter eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und lächelte ihn warm an. Auch wenn er sich momentan nicht an diese Frau erinnern konnte, er mochte sie. Sie strahlte Wärme und...Geborgenheit aus und er fühlte sich auf Anhieb zu ihr hingezogen. Und als sie sich auf der Bettkante niederließ und ihn langsam in die Arme zog, ließ er es zu. 

**AN: **Tja, was hat nun Marcus mit Hogwarts und der Zauberwelt zu tun? Ist er selbst ein Zauberer? Ist er ein Muggel? Findet es heraus *g* Ich sage nur, dass er eine wichtige Rolle in unserer Geschichte spielen wird, und ich verspreche, er ist keine männliche Mary- Sue (mir ist der männliche Name für Mary-Sue entfallen -.-) 

Und vielen Dank, Pe, für dein Review :)))


	3. Kapitel 2

_Kapitel 2_

Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Essen. Er wusste, dass er etwas essen musste, schließlich hatte er schon längere Zeit keine wirklich feste Nahrung mehr zu ich genommen. Aber jedes mal wenn er die Gabel auch nur ansatzweise zum Mund führte, schien sein Magen dagegen protestieren zu wollen und beglückte ihn mit einer Übelkeitswelle. 

Eine unnatürliche, erdrückende Ruhe lag über der großen Halle. Nur hier und dort vernahm man leises Stimmengewirr und selbst das war kaum hörbar. Ron fühlte sich schlecht. Richtig, richtig schlecht. 

Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer hatten entschieden, dass der Unterricht nach einer Woche „der Trauer und Anteilnahme" wieder beginnen sollte, um schnellstmöglich neue Verteidigungszauber und ähnliches was ihnen im Kampf gegen Voldemort hätte helfen können, zu erlernen.

„Bekommst du auch nichts runter?" fragte Hermione neben ihm leise und als er seinen Blick auf ihren Teller richtete, fand er ihn genauso voll wie den seinen vor. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er nur daran dachte, sich auch nur ein winziges Stück Rührei in den Mund zu stecken, konnte er seinen Magen schon brüllen hören. 

„Wir sollten aber etwas essen." Fügte Hermione hinzu und er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Gabel zum Mund führte. Doch kurz nachdem sie kaute, änderte sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe von weiß, nach grün und wieder zu weiß. Sie schluckte einmal hart und schob dann ihren Teller entschieden von sich. 

„Schlechte Idee." Kommentierte sie und stand auf. „Kommst du mit zum Klassenraum? Wir haben jetzt DADA." 

Ron nickte und schob ebenfalls den Teller von sich. Langsam stand er auf und machte sich mit Hermione auf den Weg. Peinliches Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen und Ron wurde abermals schlecht. Was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Er hatte immer noch nicht wirklich viel mit Hermione geredet und auch Ginny hatte er abgeblockt. Eigentlich hatte er bisher noch so gut wie mit niemandem geredet. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es tat ihm leid, sicher, aber er brachte es einfach nicht über sich Hermione darauf anzusprechen, dass er sie zu unrecht beschuldigt hatte, dass sie so tun würde als wäre nichts passiert. Und auch sie hatte keinen Versuch gestartet, ihm eine Entschuldigung zu entlocken.

Er räusperte sich.

„Hermione?"

„Hm?" 

„Weißt du...." er hielt inne und blieb stehen. Verdammt, wieso war das so schwer?

„Was ist denn Ron? Wenn du so weiter machst, kommen wir nie rechtzeitig zum Unterricht." Bemerkte sie nicht gerade hilfreich. 

„Wir haben noch massig Zeit. Und wenn du nicht solche wirklich hilfreichen Kommentare abgeben würdest, würde ich es vielleicht auch noch vor Stundenbeginn schaffen, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen." Erwiderte Ron gereizt ohne wirklich bemerkt zu haben, was er sagte. Erst als Hermione ihn aus großen braunen Augen anstarrte und sich zum ersten Mal seit langem ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl, wurde ihm der Sinn seiner Worte gewahr. 

„Du...." Sie stockte. „Es tut dir leid?" 

Ron seufzte innerlich auf. Er hatte es geahnt. Er kam heute nicht so einfach davon.

„Ja, es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht mit dir geredet habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe, du würdest so tun, als wäre nichts passiert und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich in den letzten Tagen einfach total schlecht behandelt habe..." 

Ihre Reaktion war unerwartet, da sie ihm völlig ohne Vorwarnung in die Arme sprang. Unerklärlicherweise blieb ihm ein wenig die Luft weg. 

„Es tut mir auch leid Ron. Ich...ich hätte dich nicht immer bedrängen sollen. Ich meine, Jungs reden ja sowieso nicht so oft über ihre Gefühle...." Sie schluchzte und barg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. 

Die Anspannung in seinem Körper löste sich und langsam zog er sie an sich. Irgendwie tat es gut, sich bei ihr entschuldigt zu haben. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre die Barriere die sich in den letzten Tagen  zwischen ihnen manifestiert hatte, endgültig eingestürzt und...es tat gut. Wirklich. 

Ohne das sie es richtig wahrgenommen hatten, saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an der Wand, Hermiones Kopf auf seiner Schulter. 

„Er fehlt mir." Ihre leise Stimme klang gespenstisch in dem leeren, steinernen Gang. Er zog sie näher an sich. Es war ein Impuls. Glaubte er. 

„Es ist so ungewohnt, dass wir nur noch zu zweit sind. Ich habe ständig das Gefühl, ich müsste auf ihn warten und er würde jeden Moment um die Ecke laufen. Er würde lächeln und sagen, dass es ihm leid tut das er uns hat warten lassen und ich würde ihn tadelnd ansehen und ihm mit strenger Stimme sagen, dass wir bestimmt zu spät zum Unterricht kommen...." Nun klang ihre Stimme tränenerstickt und auch Ron spürte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals. 

„Ich...ich hab ihm nie gesagt, dass er ein guter Freund war. Das er der Beste war. Ich hab es ihm nie gesagt...." Die Worte kamen einfach aus seinem Mund, ohne das er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte einfach ausgesprochen, was in seinem Kopf gewesen war. 

Hermiones kleine Hand legte sich in seine. „Er wusste es." Flüsterte sie, aber die Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. 

„Er war wie mein Bruder. Er dachte wie ich, fühlte wie ich....und ich war nicht da um ihm zu helfen, als er mich brauchte...." Schuldgefühle. Er keuchte. Die Schuldgefühle erdrückten ihn, schlugen wie eine Welle über seinem Kopf zusammen. 

„Er ist tot...und ich bin schuld, ich habe ihm nicht geholfen, ich hab ihm nicht geholfen, Hermione...ich hab...." Er zitterte. Ihm war kalt. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Hermione sich vor ihn setzte und ihre Hände auf seine Wangen legte, hörte ihre Stimme nicht, die ihn fast flehend bat, aufzuhören. Erst als ihre Handfläche mit einem lauten Knall auf seine Wange traf, kehrte er langsam wieder in die Realität zurück. Jetzt sah er Hermione. Sah wieder klar. Sie sah ihn an, ihre Augen gefüllt mit Tränen und...Angst. „Ich hab ihn umgebracht..." flüsterte er. 

Fast unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, schloss die Augen. Mit einer seltsamen Faszination beobachtete er die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinabrannen, ohne die seinen überhaupt zu bemerken. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lag unbändige Überzeugung in ihnen.

„Du konntest nicht dagegen tun. Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Er hat sich aufgegeben. Sirius' Tod hat ihm die Beine weggerissen. Wir hätten ihm nicht helfen können." 

„Er fehlt mir so, Hermione." 

„Ich weiß Ron, mir auch."  Mit diesen Worten war es an ihr, Ron in die Arme zu ziehen und so saßen sie da. In einem steinernen Gang Hogwarts, Arm in Arm, weinend und sie schämten sich nicht dafür. Sie ließen ihrer Traurigkeit freien Lauf und verpassten ganz ungeniert die erste Unterrichtsstunde seit langem. 

Tbc....

**AN: **Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews *freut sich ein loch in den bauch* Ich möchte euch natürlich auch für dieses Kapitel um eure Meinung bitten, da ich mir da wirklich nicht sicher war, ob das nun alles zu überdreht ist ;) also feedbakc, gell *gg*?


	4. Kapitel 3

_Kapitel 3_

~*~ When will my reflection show, who I am inside? ~*~

                    (Christina Aguilera – Reflections) 

„Ich danke dir." 

„Du musst mir doch nicht danken. Es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich dir all deine Fragen beantworte." Cathrins Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter und auch wenn es eine Geste der Beruhigung sein sollte, kam es ihm in diesem Moment vor, als bestünde ihre Hand aus Mamor. 

Natürlich, Cathrin war vorsichtig gewesen, hatte ihn behutsam mit seiner „Vergangenheit" konfrontiert, hatte ihm jegliche Frage beantwortet. Alles was die dunkle Mauer der Amnesie in seinem Geist abschirmte, hatte sie ihm ohne zu zögern hervorgeholt, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht, wenigstens ansatzweise, an irgendetwas erinnerte. 

Er fühlte sich schwer und seltsam. Vielleicht lag es an der Flut von Informationen, die er nun zu verarbeiten hatte. Aber er hatte es so gewollt. Wenn Cathrin schon einmal erzählte, konnte sie ihm auch direkt alles erzählen. So kam es dann, dass sie ihm nicht nur von Sachen wie seiner Einschulung oder den ersten Gehversuchen erzählte, sondern auch vom Unfall seines Vaters Dave, der vor einem Jahr von einem Auto mitgerissen wurde und ums Leben kam. 

Als Cathrin von dem Unfall erzählte, bemerkte er die unendliche Trauer in ihren Augen, doch als sie ihn ansah, füllten sie sich mit einem seltsamen Licht, dass er nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. Die ganze Zeit über, während Cathrin von seinem Leben erzählte, hatte er verzweifelt versucht, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Doch die Bilder, die er sich so sehnlichst herbeiwünschte, blieben aus und er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Weise schrecklich schuldig. 

Seine Mutter gab sich solche Mühe, ihm seine Erinnerung wiederzugeben und er konnte sich einfach an nichts erinnern. Nun waren sie schon seit einigen Tagen in ihrem neuen zu Hause, aber die Barriere in seinem Kopf wollte einfach nicht zerbrechen. 

„Ich denke du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen, Marcus." 

Cathrins Stimme riss ihn plötzlich aus den Gedanken und er sah sie etwas verwirrt an. 

„Bitte?"

„Ich sagte, du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen." Erwiderte sie lächelnd und erhob sich von der Couch. „Es ist schon ziemlich spät und wir haben morgen immer noch einige Kartons vor uns." Sie gähnte und streckte sich, bevor sie in die Küche ging, um sich noch einen Tee zu kochen. 

Oh ja, Kartons hatten sie allerdings noch vor sich. 

Er blickte sich um. Zwar war nun schon alles gemütlicher, aber immer noch standen in den Räumen vereinzelte Kartons die nur darauf warteten, ausgepackt zu werden. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Hätte Cathrin ihn nicht die ganze Zeit daran erinnert, er solle sich doch schonen und bloß vorsichtig sein, wären sie bestimmt schon längst fertig gewesen. Aber er verstand sie ja. Denn nun, wo er so auf der Couch saß und an seinem Tee nippte, hatte er das Gefühl, jeder einzelne seiner Knochen wollte sich bemerkbar machen. Ja, er würde jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen. Und fast wie auf Kommando entfloh ihm ein Gähnen. 

Cathrin, ihre Tasse Tee in der Hand haltend, kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar, bevor sie ihn mit einem leisen Lachen in sein Zimmer scheuchte. Dort angekommen ließ er sich fast augenblicklich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief auch bald darauf ein.

~~~

Schmerz.

Unerträglicher Schmerz.

Nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch.

Er hatte das Gefühl, jemand dränge mit einem Messer in ihn ein und risse an seiner Seele, um sie in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

Er sah seinen Körper. Sah das silbrige Glühen, dass seine Seele darstellte, sah seine Seele zerbersten. 

Vier Stücke.

Seine Seele teilte sich in vier Stücke und es tat weh, so unendlich weh.

Er wollte schreien, doch nicht ein Ton verließ seinen Mund. 

Nach und nach verschwand ein Seelenstück aus dem Bild. Jemand lachte. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch das Lachen schien in seinem Kopf zu sein, wurde lauter und lauter. Schrill und penetrant bohrte sich diese hysterische, hohe Stimme durch seine Ohren hindurch in seinen Kopf.

Schmerzen.

So viele Schmerzen und dann...

Eine Mauer.

Eine schwarze Mauer.

Unüberwindbar.

Und er schrie.

~~~

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. 

Sein Atem ging in flachen, kurzen Stößen und Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn hinein in seine Augen. 

Mit einer hektischen Handbewegung wischte er sichübder das Gesicht, versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

Verdammt, was war _das?_

Er hatte das Gefühl, er könne noch immer dieses widerliche Lachen hören und ihm wurde übel. Schrecklich übel. 

Zittrig schlug er die Decke zurück und stand auf. Er strauchelte hinüber ins angrenzende Badezimmer.

So realistisch. So verdammt realistisch. 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schaltete er den Strahl der Dusche an und stellte sich darunter. Das kalte Wasser rann über seinen Körper, benetzte ganz unbefangen seine Kleidung. 

Er hatte Angst. 

Wieso spürte er diesen Schmerz noch immer? Diesen schrecklichen, tiefen Schmerz? 

„Marc...MARCUS!" 

Cathrin stand plötzlich neben der Dusche, ihr Gesicht verzerrt in purer Angst. 

„Was ist los mit dir Marcus? Oh Gott, mein Junge..." Sie griff hinüber zum Wasserhahn und stellte das eisige Wasser ab, sah wie Marcus auf den Boden der Dusche glitt, aphatisch vor und zurück wippte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden kletterte sie ebenfalls in die Dusche und schlang ihre Arme um den zitternden Jungen. 

„Shhhh, alles ist gut Schatz, alles ist wieder okay. Mummy ist bei dir." Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über den Rücken des Jungen, drückte ihn an sich und redete leise auf ihn ein. Zuerst war Marcus noch vollkommen angespannt, doch nach und nach spürte sie, wie er sich entspannte, sie gewähren ließ. 

„...weh...tut so weh..." wisperte er und Cathrin musste hart schlucken, um ihre Stimme wiederzufinden. 

„Was tut dir weh, Schatz?" 

Die Antwort kam unerwartet klar und deutlich.

„Meine Seele." 

~~~

Als er erwachte, bemerkte er Cathrin sofort, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden kniete, den Kopf auf die gefalteten Arme gestützt. 

Was...? 

Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern, jedoch fiel ihm nicht ein, was hätte passiert sein können. Hatte er irgendetwas gemacht? 

Langsam schälte er sich aus seiner Decke, sehr bedacht darauf seine Mutter nicht zu wecken, und schlich hinüber ins Badezimmer. Dort bedachte er die Handtücher und Anziehsachen die so gut wie überall verteilt lagen, mit einem misstrauischen Blick. 

Also irgendetwas war hier faul. 

Langsam bückte er sich und hob die Sachen auf um sie zu falten und ordentlich wegzulegen. Dabei stellte er überrascht fest, dass alles feucht bis noch nass war. 

Er hob eine Augenbraue und entschloss sich, die Sachen erst mal alle auf einen Haufen zu werfen. 

Warum ging Cathrin mit Anziehsachen duschen? 

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Mutter war manchmal schon komisch, aber in der Zeit, wo er sie quasi neu kennen gelernt hatte, stellte er bereits jetzt schon fest, dass er sie sehr lieb gewonnen hatte. Cathrin war freundlich und sehr warmherzig und er mochte ihre Haare. Der kurze Schnitt und die knallig rote Farbe, die trotzdem warm schimmerte, standen irgendwie im Gegensatz zu ihrem Charakter und das mochte er. Er konnte zwar nicht erklären warum, aber er mochte es. 

Nachdem er die Sachen mehr oder minder ordentlich in einer Ecke des Badezimmers aufgetürmt hatte, schickte er sich an, sich selbst fertig zu machen. 

Während er sich das Gesicht wusch, die Zähne putzte und sich die Haare kämmte, ließ er sich noch mal all das was Cathrin ihm erzählt hatte durch den Kopf gehen. Immer noch war da dieses leise Schuldgefühl, dass er sich an nichts erinnern konnte, jedoch wurde es langsam schwächer. Vielleicht musste er einfach nur Geduld haben. 

Dann dachte er daran, dass sie heute noch viel auszupacken hatten. Und das Cathrin ihn sicher zum zig tausendsten Mal fragen würde, ob ihm die Wohnung auch wirklich gefiele. Er grinste. Ja, sie gefiel ihm. Und auch wenn Cathrin sich immer wieder entschuldigte, dass sie auf _die Schnelle _nichts besseres gefunden hatte, mochte er die Wohnung wirklich. Es war gemütlich und hell und er hatte sich auf Anhieb wohl gefühlt. Na gut...wenn er es zugab, dann hätte er ja schon mal gern die „alte" Wohnung gesehen, weil da sicher die Chance bestanden hätte, sich eher wieder zu erinnern, aber er konnte gut verstehen, dass Cathrin nicht wollte, dass er jemals wieder in Kontakt mit seinen „Freunden" trat. Er fand es vielleicht _etwas _übertrieben, aber okay, sie war seine Mutter, er hatte sich zu beugen. 

Er hob den Blick und sah in den Spiegel. Immer wieder war es ein seltsames Gefühl, eine völlig fremde Person darin zu erblicken. Und noch seltsamer war es, wenn man das feststellte, dass man die Person selbst war. 

Prüfend hob er seinen Zeigefinger und tippte sich einmal kurz an die Nase. Der Fremde im Spiegel tat es ihm gleich. Eindeutig die selbe Person. Aber...

Er runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war anders.

Zwar blickten ihm immer noch die selben braunen Augen entgegen und auch seine Haare waren nach wie vor dunkelblond, doch...da war etwas, was ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Wieder hob er seinen Zeigefinger und mit einem gemurmelten „Na, wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?" fuhr er sich über die Stirn, auf der sich eine kleine, blitzförmige Narbe befand. 

**A/N: **Yay yay yay *strahlt* Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews *alle wuschelt* Tut mir leid, dass es mit diesem Kapitel hier nun etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich wollte erst mal das nächste fertig kriegen, joa *nickt* Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und denkt an Feedback *tihihihi*


	5. Kapitel 4

**AN: **Erstmal wieder vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews *hüppelt* Dann wollte ich mich mal wieder entschuldigen, dass es ein bisschen länger gedauert hat **und **das man dieses Kapitel eigentlich nicht mal Kapitel nennen kann, so kurz wie es ist. Aber ich musste es noch mal neu schreiben, weil ich mit dem davor nicht wirklich zufrieden war (ich bin zwar mit dem auch nicht zufrieden, aber was soll's *g*) und irgendwie musste ich meine Idee ein bisschen neu umstrukturieren, aber basst scho *smile*

**Music: **And then I kissend him – Pearl Harbour und Ameno – Era 

**Current mood: **puzzled and lonely -.- 

Okay, let's go, have fun, and one sweet little review for me, yeah? Thanks :))

_Kapitel 4_

Als Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wartete Hermione bereits auf ihn. Er lächelte, doch als er näher zu ihrem Sessel ging, bemerkte er sofort den leeren Ausdruck in ihren Gesicht. 

Wortlos stand sie auf und umarmte ihn. 

Er legte vorsichtig die Arme um sie und wartete auf den Sturm, der bald in ihr toben würde. Wie auf ein Kommando begann sie zu zittern und er schlang seine Arme enger um ihren bebenden Körper. 

„Shhh." Flüsterte er und küsste sanft ihre Schläfe. Beruhigend fuhren seine Hände an ihrem Rücken auf und ab. „Was ist passiert?"

Ein Schluchzen brach aus ihr hervor und er spürte ihre Tränen, spürte den Sturm.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Ron." Brachte Hermione mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor. „Heute sind Parvati und Padma abgefahren..." Wieder schluchzte sie. „Einfach so...ohne sich zu verabschieden...einfach weg."

Ron seufzte. In den letzten Tagen fuhren immer mehr Schüler nach Hause, deren Eltern nicht klar war, dass Hogwarts der wohl sicherste Ort überhaupt war, oder die zu feige waren, _gegen _den dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. 

„Ihre Eltern werden sie nach Hause geholt haben, weil sie denken, dass sie die beiden besser beschützen können." Ron musste sich eingestehen, dass dies nicht annähernd so überzeugt klang, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. 

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen hob Hermione den Kopf und lächelte leicht. „Du hast immer versucht, mich zu beschützen, auch wenn mir das nie klar war." Flüsterte sie und obgleich sie lächelte, rollten weitere Tränen über ihre Wangen. 

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen und er zog sie wieder näher an sich. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte immer versucht sie zu beschützen und er würde es weiter tun. Sein Herz krampfte sich weiter zusammen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft seinen besten Freund zu schützen und er hatte sich geschworen, dass er bei seiner besten Freundin _nicht _versgen würde. 

„Was ist?" fragte Hermione leise. 

Rons Blick klärte sich und er sah sie wieder offen an. 

„Du bist sicher, Hermione. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen." 

Bei diesen Worten schluchzte Hermione erneut und drückte Ron einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, kam Ron nicht umhin, ansatzweise zu grinsen. 

„Wofür war der denn?" fragte er gespielt ahnungslos, womit er Hermione leise zum Lachen brachte. 

„Der war dafür, dass ich dich liebe." Erwiderte sie schlicht und barg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals, sodass sie nicht sehen konnte, das Ron nun vollends grinsen musste. Er seufzte leise und küsste sie aufs Haar.

„Und ich liebe dich." 

„Ich weiß."  Nun war es an Hermione zu grinsen und sie küsste Ron auf das Kinn. 

„Wo wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir doch was essen gehen, hu?"

„Ja...ja, ich glaube schon." Mit diesen Worten nahm Ron Hermiones Hand und zog sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Und Ron?"

„Hmm?"

„Danke für alles." 

~*~

Dunkle Wolken türmten sich am abendlichen Himmel und ließen ein Gewitter unschwer erahnen. Nicht ein einziger Stern blitze durch die dichte Decke der Wolken hindurch und auch der Mond schaffte es nicht, seine Strahlen durchbrechen zu lassen. Über Hogwarts und seine Ländereien legte sich tiefe, scheinbar undurchdringliche Schwärze.

~*~

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle unterhielten sich Ron und Hermione erneut über die Abfahrt verschiedener Schüler. 

„Weißt du, es wundert mich nur, warum gerade Leute wie Seamus und Parvati und Dean Hogwarts verlassen und andere Leute von denen man es erwarten würde, es nicht tun." 

„Du redest von Leuten wie Malfoy, hm?" fragte Ron, woraufhin Hermione nickte. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, warum gerade er noch hier ist, wo doch offensichtlich ist, dass seine Eltern Todesser sind." 

„Ja, genau. Warum will Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn nicht bei sich haben, jetzt wo Voldemort langsam aufsteigt?" Hermione runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und Ron ahnte, woran sie dachte. 

„Ja, das denke ich auch." 

Verwirrt hob das Mädchen den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Bitte?" 

„Na, dass er ein Spion ist." Erwiderte Ron langsam und sah Hermione durchdringend an. 

„Woher weißt du..."

„Es war offensichtlich das du das denkst. Aber tröste dich, mit diesem Gedanken spiele ich auch schon eine ganze Zeit, deswegen weiß ich, wie man aussieht wenn man daran denkt." 

„Du spinnst." Hermione lächelte. „Aber ja, ich habe wirklich daran gedacht, dass er ein Spion sein könnte, weil ich es einfach so unlogisch finde, dass er noch in Hogwarts ist." 

Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er plötzlich den Blick hob und genervt die Augen verdrehte. 

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Wisperte er und seine Schritte verlangsamten sich automatisch. Er wappnete sich schon darauf, dass Malfoy wieder alles versuchen würde, ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen, was ja weiß Gott nicht schwer war...doch...

Ungerührt kam er auf sie zu, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper und...ging an ihnen vorbei. Rons Unterkiefer fiel herunter und total verblüfft drehte er sich um. Malfoy ging einfach an ihnen vorbei? Ohne jegliche Bemerkung, ohne sein übliches Grinsen, ohne sie auch nur einmal anzusehen? Ron knurrte und bevor er überhaupt noch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, überwältigten ihn die Gefühle der Wut. 

„Malfoy!" 

Hermione neben ihm fuhr kräftig zusammen, als Ron plötzlich losbrüllte und bedachte ihn mit einem schockierten Blick, um gleich darauf fast panisch den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Komm weg Ron, lass es sein, bitte." Ihre kleinen Hände legten sich auf seinen Arm und versuchten ihn wegzuziehen, doch Ron wand sich aus ihrem Griff und ging ein paar Schritte näher den Gang herunter, auf Malfoy zu. Dieser war bereits stehen geblieben, hatte sich aber nicht umgedreht. 

„Malfoy." Wiederholte Ron, diesmal leiser, aber nicht minder wütend. 

Langsam drehte der blonde Slytherin sich um, bedachte Ron mit einem Blick, der nicht als Desinteresse und Langeweile ausdrückte. „Ich bin nicht taub, Weasley."


	6. Kapitel 5

Nachdenklich schaute er an die Tafel und versuchte dem Mann davor zu folgen. Dieser machte ihm das Vorhaben aber nicht leicht, da er eine Technik entwickelt zu haben schien, ohnehin schon unausgeschlafene Schüler vollkommen an den Rand ihres Bewusstseins zu treiben. Die monotone Stimme des Lehrers rollte über ihn hinweg wie eine Welle und mit jedem neuen Ton focht Marcus einen schier unmöglich zu gewinnenden Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

Er unterdrückte mit aller Macht ein Gähnen, doch da Marcus auch nur ein Mann war und diese bekanntlich nicht all zu viel auf einmal können, verlor er somit de Kontrolle über seine Augen, die automatisch zu fielen. Und kurz darauf konnte er sein Gehirn auch nicht mehr davon überzeugen seinen Armen zu befehlen, doch bitte weiterhin seinen Kopf zu stützen. Folglich sank dieser langsam der kühlen Tischplatte entgegen und mit einem letzten protestierenden Seufzer kolliedierten Holz und...Holz (A/N: nyahahahahahüstel).

Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines vernebelten Gehirns bildete sich der Gedanke, dass es wohl nicht so förderlich für seine weitere Schullaufbahn war direkt beim ersten Tag auf der neuen Schule einzuschlafen, doch dieser wurde schließlich von einem plüschigen Schäfchen verdrängt.

* * *

"_Befinden Sie es für richtig meinen Unterricht dafür zu benutzen, ihr nächtliches Schlafpensum auszubauen?" _

"_Nein."_

"_Nein?"_

"_Nein, Sir."_

"_Lassen Sie mich raten: Sie waren einmal mehr damit beschäftigt die Welt zu retten?"_

"_Ja. Und nicht zu vergessen ihren Arsch." _

* * *

"Mr Mitchell?"

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und sah sich für einen Moment desorientiert um. Dann kam der Mann mit der monotonen Stimme in sein Blickfeld und er wusste wieder, wo er sich befand. Er seufzte resigniert und versuchte dem Mann ein halbwegs entschuldigendes Lächeln zu schenken, dass durch seine abwesenden Gedanken jedoch eher..."geistig nicht auf dem neusten Stand" herüberkam.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie nach Hause gehen, Marcus. Sie erscheinen mir noch nicht an dem Punkt angelangt zu sein, wieder in die Schule zu gehen. Sie sollten sich noch etwas schonen."

Marcus sah den Mann verständnislos an, nickte dann aber und sammelte langsam seine Sachen zusammen. Während er dies tat, versuchte er sich an seinen Traum zurückzuerinnern . Doch je mehr er sich anstrengte, um so schneller schienen ihm die letzten Erinnerungen durch die Finger zu gleiten. Und als schließlich wieder alles aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden zu sein schien, konnte er sich an wirklich nichts mehr erinnern und stieß anstelle von Stücken des Traumes immer wieder auf eine schwarze, unüberwindbare Mauer.

"Was hat es eigentlich mit dieser Narbe auf sich?"

Marcus und Cathrin saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch und schauten sich einen Film an, der sie allerdings nicht sonderlich interessierte.

Cathrin sah ihn für einen Moment erstaunt an, so als wisse sie gar nicht wovon er redete. Also half er ihr, indem er einen Finger an seine Stirn hob und leicht über das vernarbte Fleisch strich.

"Ah." Sie lächelte ihr kleines Cathrin- Lächeln und strich nun ihrerseits langsam über die kleine Narbe. "Die hast du einer Krankenschwester namens Vicky zu verdanken."

"Uhmmm...wie jetzt?" Er hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber mit einer Krankenschwester? Waren die nicht eigentlich dafür bekannt, dass sie einem halfen? Er konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und sah seine Mutter fragend an.

"Ich wusste das dich das amüsieren würde. Die Geschichte hat dir schon immer gefallen." Sie lächelte wieder, doch als sie die Veränderung in Marcus' Ausdruck feststellte, bedachte sie ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. Dieser fand die Tatsache, dass er die Geschichte "schon immer" amüsant gefunden hatte nämlich ziemlich ernüchternd. Wenn es so war, warum konnte er sich dann auch daran nicht im Geringsten erinnern? Er gab es ja nur ungern zu, aber solche Kleinigkeiten frustrierten ihn ungemein.

Cathrin schien ihn zu verstehen (auch ohne Worte, was wohl wirklich nur eine Mutter konnte, nicht das er noch zweifelte...) und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Du wirst dich schon noch erinnern. Und bis dahin erzähle ich sie dir einfach noch mal. Du wirst sehen, bald machst du schon Fortschritte. "Sie schenkte ihm erneut ein Lächeln und er musste zugeben, dass ihre Worte ihn doch auf gewisse Weise beruhigten. Also nickte er und lauschte ihr, als sie ihm von der Krankenschwester Vicky mit den unerhört langen Fingernägeln erzählte, die ihn so unglücklich kratzte, dass sie sogar eine Narbe zurückließ.

Sie lachten und tranken Tee, bis Cathrin wieder ernst wurde und ihn fragte, ob er sich wirklich noch nicht dazu bereit fühlte, wieder in die Schule zu gehen. Marcus dachte einen Moment darüber nach und befand dann, dass er eigentlich doch schon bereit dazu war, schließlich hatte er keine Schmerzen mehr und sah sowieso keinen Grund mehr darin, ständig zu Hause zu hocken und sich zu langweilen.

"Ich denke, ich kann in die Schule gehen. Ich habe die Nacht einfach nicht gut geschlafen. Ich muss einfach irgendetwas seltsames geträumt haben, nicht der Rede wert. War bestimmt die Aufregung."

Cathrin nickte und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Tee.

"Also gehst du Morgen?"

"Sicher." Dann fiel ihm sein Traum in der Schule plötzlich wieder ein. "Als ich heute eingeschlafen bin, habe ich wieder etwas seltsames geträumt...doch als ich aufwachte und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, blieb nichts zurück. Jedes Mal wenn ich versuchte den Traum zu rekonstruieren, stieß ich irgendwann...ich weiß, dass hört sich seltsam an, aber ich stieß irgendwann gegen eine schwarze Mauer, die absolut unüberwindbar schien..." er brach ab und sah seine Mutter nachdenklich an, die seinen Blick erwiderte. Jedoch lag etwas in ihren Augen, dass Marcus nicht zu definieren vermochte und bevor er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte war sie bereits aufgestanden und kam wenig später mit einem kleinen Fläschchen zurück.

"Hier, trink das. Es wird dir helfen." Sie hielt ihm die kleine Flasche mit dem grünlich schimmernden Inhalt entgegen und er musterte sie misstrauisch. Er konnte das aufsteigende Gefühl von Unbehagen nicht unterdrücken.

"Was ist das?"

"Der Arzt aus dem Krankenhaus hat es mir gegeben. Er sagte mir bereits, dass es in nächster Zeit zu seltsamen träumen bei dir kommen könnte. Das sind Nebenwirkungen der Medikamente die du bekommen hast. Dies wird dir helfen. Es ist ein Beruhigungsmittel. Baldrianextrakt. Pflanzlich. Es wird dich ruhiger schlafen lassen, sodass du nicht mehr in der Schule einschläfst." Sie lächelte leicht und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

Pflanzlich also. Er beäugte das Fläschchen weiterhin misstrauisch, nahm es aber schließlich an sich und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug leer. Welchen Grund hatte er, seiner Mutter zu misstrauen? Sie wollte doch nur sein Bestes.

Diese Nacht träumte Marcus gar nichts.

tbc...

A/N: Soooo, endlich wieder ein Update, wie? Ja ja g Ich habe mir gestern durch Zufall noch mal meine Geschichtchen so durchgelesen und plötzlich kamen die Ideen zurück und ja, hier bin ich, mit neuem Kapitel einer bereits tot geglaubten ff Ich möchte mich sehr für euer Feedback bedanken, kann zwar nicht versprechen, dass ich nun wieder regelmäßig updaten werde, aaaaber ich werde es versuchen. So long, ich wünsche euch eine wunderschöne Restwoche und machtet jut, euer kleiner colakracher


End file.
